The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a hydraulic control and actuation system for downhole tools.
A need exists in the art for improved hydraulic control and actuation systems. In particular, such systems should be remotely controllable so that operational commands may be transmitted from a remote location, such as the earth's surface, to the downhole system, and data may be transmitted from the downhole system to the remote location.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulic control and actuation system for downhole tools. It is a further object of the present invention to provide the system which is remotely communicable with a remote location for transmission of commands and data.